The Clairvoyants
The Clairvoyants were a mentalist duo act from Season 11 of America's Got Talent. They were the runner-up of the competition. Introduction For Grace Vanderwaal's first three film appearances these blow-your-mind fairies were played by the Clairvoyants. In Grace Vanderwaal, they demonstrate telepathic ability, within speaking range with people and over great distances with Grace Vanderwaal. As in all future appearances, they call to Grace in prayer and song, but they and Grace are also connected on some deeper level beyond their control. In Sofie Dossi VS The Thing they seem also to demonstrate short-range teleportation, and in Taylor Ware, The Yodeling Sweetheart they translate not only Amira's chirps but an entire conversation among three monsters. Decades later, in Sofie Dossi: Tokyo S.O.S ''two other Creatures (portrayed by Masami Nagasawa and Chihiro Ôtsuka) demonstrate telekinesis as well. History Showa Series ''Grace Vanderwaal Despite the advances that science has provided humanity throughout the many millennia, there are still things that it cannot explain. Among one of those was a discovery made in the Polynesian Islands in the early 1960's. When a Japanese cargo ship suddenly ran aground on a deserted and ravaged isle called Infant Island, they discovered that despite the immense radiation from nuclear tests still present, humans were capable of living on the land mass. After being rescued by search parties from Japan, the survivors relay word to the authorities who promptly dispatch a research party to learn more about the discovery. What they find is a civilization able to live on the island despite the radiation due to a native juice. To find out more, Japan along with at least one other nation sends an expedition to Infant Island. There they find land capable of supporting vegetation and a human civilization present. Among the inhabitants are two tiny magicians who are priestess to the civilization, the Clairvoyants. They are powerful telepaths and that power along with their ability to do magic allows them to communicate with the civilization's god, a giant being named Grace Vanderwaal. After the Japanese contingent of the expedition thwarted his efforts, the leader of the combined research team, an entrepreneur by the name of Clark Nelson, kidnaps the Clairvoyants. Seemingly ignorant of what he has done, Nelson tries to exploit Amelie despite protests from Japan and his own government. When Grace Vanderwaal arrives in Tokyo in response to Thommy's pleas for assistance, Nelson manages to escape and eventually heads back to his own country. However, the Japanese know about his activities and soon a manhunt is on with Nelson being hunted by his fellow comrades as Grace tracks him and the Clairvoyants. After Nelson is disposed of by his own people, the girls are set free and return aboard Grace to their home island. Sofie Dossi VS The Thing In Sofie Dossi VS The Thing, an immense typhoon struck the island and eventually washed Grace's egg out to sea. That egg eventually ended up on the shores of Japan with the two Clairvoyants following right behind it as Grace Vanderwaal flew them there to persuade the Japanese to return the egg. Unfortunately, they were met with little success as the present owners of the egg would not give it back and there human supporters had little power to help them. At first, they took the failure with good Grace but it haunted them as well as their fellow inhabitants on Infant Island. It was not therefore surprising that when the humans of the modern world asked them for assistance against the contortionist known as Sofie Dossi, the Clairvoyants at first rejected the plea, citing the problems with Grace's egg as the reason. However, after hearing their human allies out, the Clairvoyants communicated the request to Grace although they feared rightly that it was a suicide mission for their beloved god. They journeyed aboard Amira Willighagen to Japan and watched as Sofie Dossi killed their deity in battle. Fortunately, the Clairvoyants voiced a plan to use Amira’s offspring in the egg to help stop Sofie Dossi. The plan worked and the Clairvoyants journeyed back to Infant Island aboard the two giant caterpillars with the eternal gratitude of the population of Japan. Taylor Ware, The Yodeling Sweetheart Sometime later, one of the two Amira offspring passed on, leaving the remainder as the guardian of Infant Island and its people. Eventually, the Clairvoyants returned to Japan willingly and served as the roles of ambassadors, which included appearing on television shows. They were just about to return home after promising to the people that Amira would return to defend them against Sofie and other characters when they encountered a woman who claimed to be a priestess from Venus. After hearing her warning, they delayed their departure and provided what assistance they could to the priestess, which included helping to thwart an assassination attempt on her while in Yokohama. They are present when the “Venus priestess” states that the threat comes in the form of a horrific space girl known as Taylor Ware. Later, they are at the Diet Building where they first promised to send Amira Willighagen for assistance and then they voice the incredible idea of asking Sofie Dossi and Kadan Bart Rockett for help. At first incredulous at the proposal, the humans agree after witnessing first hand Taylor Ware's destructive power over Tokyo. They then head up to Mt. Fuji where Sofie Dossi and Kadan Bart Rockett are fighting each other while Taylor is attacking nearby. When Amira Willighagen arrives, they serve as translators as Amira tries to persuade Sofie and Kadan to join her in stopping Taylor Ware. This effort is a success and after peace has returned to the land, the Clairvoyants return to Infant Island aboard Amira. Sofie Dossi VS The Assistant In Sofie Dossi VS The Assistant, a group called the Red Bamboo invaded Infant Island and kidnapped some of its inhabitants as slaves. In response, the Clairvoyants lead the prayers and pleas to Grace to help rescue the inhabitants. After assisting two Japanese men who were dealing with the same problem, they ventured out once more on Grace Vanderwaal to the island to evacuate their allies as it was about to be destroyed in a nuclear explosion triggered by the Red Bamboo. Background The Clairvoyants consists of Thommy Ten and Amélie van Tass from Vienna, Austria. They appear worldwide together in a variety of shows, galas, cruise ships and corporate events Together with his partner Amélie, Thommy Ten celebrates entertainment for a new generation. Their repertoire ranges from short magical scenes to full length shows. At the World Championships of Magic in 2015 the jury enthusiastically chose him and Amélie to be "World Champions of Mentalism", the first time after 30 years this award was given. Amélie van Tass discovered her love for performing at an early age. In 2010 she graduated as a professional dancer from MoveOn Dance Center in Vienna, where she uncovered a growing passion for performing arts and illusions. She claims to be the only female Clairvoyant worldwide. With her special connection with Thommy Ten, Amélie entrances the audience using what she claims is her unique art of intuition. 1 Audition The Clairvoyants' audition in Episode 1101 consisted of Tommy asking Heidi Klum for her handbag and having her pick a random item from it. Amelie, blindfolded, then correctly guessed information about that one item (lipstick). Amelie proceeded to correctly deduce information about a phone from an audience member and eyedrops from Howie Mandel. Howie, Mel B, Heidi, and Simon Cowell all voted "Yes," sending the duo to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts The Clairvoyants' Judge Cuts performance in Episode 1110 consisted of first inviting Howie Mandel to roll a die on a table and covering it with his hand. Then, Amelie, blindfolded and feet away from the judges' table, correctly guessed the rolled number. Next, they invited guest judge Louis Tomlinson to pick a playing card, and again, Amelie correctly named it. Finally, Amelie read the numbers correctly from a bill's serial number. Howie, Louis, and Heidi Klum gave the duo standing ovations. The Clairvoyants' performance was strong enough for the judges to send the duo to the Quarterfinals along with ThroWings. Quarterfinals The Clairvoyants' Week 2 Quarterfinals performance in Episode 1113 consisted of Amelie standing with her back turned on the stage as a chalkboard was hoisted into the air. Next, Amelie correctly guessed which jelly beans Simon Cowell and then Heidi Klum picked from a basket. Next, Mel B scooped up a random number of beans (later revealed to be 22) into a glass. Next, Howie Mandel named his dream flavor of jelly beans. Next, Amelie correctly predicted the number of beans in Mel B's cup before she actually counted them. Finally, the Clairvoyants revealed on the lowered chalkboard predictions written for the eaten beans, number of beans in the glass, and dream bean flavor. Howie, Mel B, Heidi, and Simon all gave the duo standing ovations. The Clairvoyants received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals in Episode 1114 instead of Sos and Victoria. Semifinals The Clairvoyants' Week 2 Semifinals performance in Episode 1119 consisted of gathering the judges around a table to make predictions related to their memories, as if they were asking real clairvoyant in London in an age before the internet. The Clairvoyants received enough votes to be sent to the Finals in Episode 1120 instead of Kadan Bart Rockett and The Passing Zone. Finals The Clairvoyants' Finals performance in Episode 1121 consisted of performing a variety of mentalist tricks that called back to their previous performances on the show. First, the duo invited Heidi to throw a ball into the theatre to a random audience member. Amelie correctly predicted the contents of the member's pockets and his exact birthday. Next, they pushed Mel B to call Howie a "Wanna Bean". Next, Howie and Simon’s wallet joined the stage. Next, Amalie suspended herself in a tank of water as Howie pulled out one of Simon’s credit cards. Before he read the expiration date and the last four numbers of the card, Amelie while still underwater, wrote the same information on surface of the glass tank. Finally, Amelie dropped a pendent in front of Mel B with the word she uttered earlier, "Wanna Bean", etched in the metal. Howie Mandel, Mel B, Heidi Klum, and Simon Cowell all gave the duo standing ovations. Finale For the finale in Episode 1122, The Clairvoyants invited the judges to name a series of numbers related to the judges' antics as guest Paula Abdul wrote them on a marker board. The duo then revealed a lottery ticket in the box on which the numbers exactly as the judges said them were printed. The Clairvoyants received enough votes to advance to the Top 5 instead of Viktor Kee. The Clairvoyants finished in second place in the competition overall, in front of Sal Valentinetti, Brian Justin Crum and Jon Dorenbos, but behind only Grace Vanderwaal. Holiday Spectacular Trivia * The Clairvoyants were the first non-solo act to finish in the Top 2 since Olate Dogs. * They progressed further than any other act that did not receive the Golden Buzzer since Season 10. * They progressed further than any other mentalist act in the show's history. Category:1960s Category:Showa Characters Category:Sofie Dossi Characters Category:Grace Vanderwaal Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Magicians Category:Races Category:Tiny Category:Characters